historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Liam O'Brien
Liam O'Brien (1726-March 1760) was a member of the Assassin Order. He was originally a friend of fellow assassin Shay Cormac, but was sent to find the Precursor Site before Shay by Mentor Achilles Davenport after Shay defected to the Templar Order. Liam was killed by Shay on an island in the Arctic Ocean in March 1760. Biography Liam O'Brien was born in Plymouth, Massachusetts, to Irish immigrants. After years of struggling to survive on a farm, the family moved to New York, where Liam's father began to work for a rich merchant, loading ships bound for England. Liam eventually joined him, and it was there he met a young boy named Shay Cormac, who was visiting his father in the merchant marine. The two boys became friends, and Liam looked after the younger boy, who lived in a rough neighborhood and was showing a talent for getting into trouble. As Liam continued to work, he was shocked to learn that despite all the profits made by their employer, the employees remained underpaid and mistreated. Tensions rose between the two sides. In 1736, Liam recruited a few of his young coworkers to begin robbing their employer. However, he was caught and forced to kill a man in self defense. In order to protect his son, his father took the blame for the murder and was executed by the authorities. Lost, Liam drifted from one job to the next, distancing himself from everyone he knew, including his young friend Shay. He kept on robbing New York's richer citizens so he could send money to his mother, whom he was too ashamed to face. In 1738, he met Achilles Davenport, who began to give him small tasks to perform, such as delivering messages to a Wolastoqiyik man named Kesegowaase in the frontier. Achilles's influence grew on Liam. He began to look up to the man who finally managed to teach him about right and wrong, and eventually, about the Assassin Order and their creed. In 1743, Liam became Achilles' first mentee and quickly learned from him. Liam helped Achilles recruit the remainder of his colonial Brotherhood: Chevalier de la Verendrye, Kesegowaase, and Hope Jensen. In 1748, Liam found his childhood friend Shay Cormac, whose life had been shattered after his father fdied at sea. Liam helped him get back on his feet and the two became inseparable. Later that year, Liam introduced Shay to Achilles, and it wasn't long before his young friend joined the Assassins. Liam was tasked to keep an eye on the latest recruit. Liam and Shay were close friends until the latter turned his back on the Assassins over the use of Precursor artifacts. In 1756, when Shay defected to the Templar Order after Achilles' orders to find the First Civilization Temple in Lisbon indirectly caused an earthquake, Liam reluctantly decided that he would have to kill Shay. Achilles sent Liam to search for the Precursor Site while Kesegowaase, Hope, and Chevalier continued their plotting. In 1757 Kesegowaase was assassinated, Hope was killed in 1758, and the Chevalier was killed in 1760, with the latter two dying in order to distract Shay from finding Liam. He eventually tracked Liam down to the First Civilization temple hidden on a snow and ice-covered island in the Arctic Ocean, where Liam and Achilles set up camp with some of their Assassin troops. Shay and Grand Master Haytham Kenway infiltrated the camp after killing a few guards and found Achilles and Liam looking at the artifact, and Achilles told Liam that Shay was right and apparently knew more than he did on the subject of the artifacts. When Shay confronted them, Liam attempted to shoot him but Achilles stopped him, making Liam misfire onto the artifact. An earthquake was triggered, and Liam attempted to flee while shooting at Shay. Shay dodged all of the bullets and cornered Liam at the edge of a snowy cliff, where he stabbed him in the chest with his hidden blades. The cliff then collapsed, and Liam sarcastically told Shay that he hoped the world that he saved was a good one, before dying. Category:Hashshashin Category:Irish Category:Killed Category:Irish-Americans Category:Americans Category:1760 deaths Category:1726 births Category:Catholics Category:People from Massachusetts